


Shadowed

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Could you write a prompt with "The diamond in your engangemebt ring is fake"?Asked by anon via tumblr------------------------------“What kind of favor would need from the Swan a widow like yourself Miss Mills?”Regina didn’t blink; she didn’t want to give the blonde that satisfaction. As quiet as she had wanted to be her face and name had been printed throughout the whole month on several newspapers after her husband’s death. With quick and swift movements, she took off her right glove; an incredibly worked ring with several diamonds set on top of it was quickly on display before she took that off as well and handed it to the blonde.“What can you say about this?”





	Shadowed

The steam and fog that perpetually covered the buildings of the city seemed to shimmer as a figure walked towards the alleys that sprouted through the main street of Storybrooke; their crocked and badly-kept paving stones helping with the maze-like feeling one would get during their first visit to the city. Above the silhouette, blinking sadly with their orange inked light, brass lamps glowed and elongated shadows that weren’t there to begin with. Atop all of them, hovering over the darkened buildings, Storybrooke’s clock tower showed stubbornly an hour no one seemed to be there to look at.

It was precisely near the wood-made tower where the silhouette stopped and turned, entering in one of those crocked alleys in where not even the lamps’ lights reached and only the silver lines of dirty water reflecting them like dots showed a little of the fog covered place. The figure stopped and seemed to recoil before returning its movement, entering deeper into the alley in where a black glove knocked twice into an almost invisible door.

Without knocking for a third time the figure pushed the door open, closing it behind them before turning to look at the dimly illuminated room they had just entered as they let the cape that had been covering them until now fell open, revealing her brunette locks and brown eyes. Brown eyes that stared at every inch and detail, the gurgling pipes mounted atop her head rumbling as she did so.

Covering every wall pictures upon pictures and old newspapers pieces showcased important thefts undertaken near or in Storybrooke, almost all of them unresolved as their headlines declared.

“I believe we didn’t have an appointment.”

Regina turned to her left and narrowed her eyes haughtily at the female figure happily seated into an old-looking chair that almost fell over an equally old-seeming desk. From where she was and due to the dust that she could feel covered almost every part of the room, nothing but a set of green eyes gleamed back as she approached the desk and the chair.

“I was told that if the door opened I wouldn’t need one.”

The silhouette, a blonde woman now that Regina had finally approached her, hummed good naturedly before tilting her head, probably taking into Regina’s black and purple clothes; the colors of mourning. She wore a leather jacket that seemed almost reddish under the orange glow of the oil-lamps that peppered the place, an old-fashioned method that made Regina’s skin prickle at the idea of the flames licking the printed paper. Her hair was long, and cascaded freely over her shoulders, a childish detail that made Regina want to narrow her eyes no matter her actual predicament, and her long fingers seemed to be constantly moving, her hands a blur as the blonde kept on looking at her, a sort of awe shadowing her pupils before she hid that as well beneath a quickly made mask the brunette could nothing but feel impressed for.

A pendant with a swan motif hung in obvious display from the blonde’s neck, a detail Regina rose a brow at before focusing again on those green eyes. “Cocky” Her mind, however, whispered.

“Gorgeous.” Another voice inside of her muttered. She purposely didn’t pay any attention to that one.

“What kind of favor would need from the Swan a widow like yourself Miss Mills?”

Regina didn’t blink; she didn’t want to give the blonde that satisfaction. As quiet as she had wanted to be her face and name had been printed throughout the whole month on several newspapers after her husband’s death. With quick and swift movements, she took off her right glove; an incredibly worked ring with several diamonds set on top of it was quickly on display before she took that off as well and handed it to the blonde.

“What can you say about this?”

The thief rose from her chair, showcasing her slightly higher height from the brunette’s. Picking the ring up, her fingers warm as they touched Regina’s palm, she stared at the brunette for way too long before she returned to look at the ring, the burning feeling suddenly growing inside Regina swirling alongside her. The brunette found herself shivering before waiting as the other woman breathed on the ring, the diamonds’ pristine surface getting covered with a light fog that dissipated slowly under an attentive pair of green eyes. Far too slowly.

“That the diamonds in your engagement ring are fake.”

The blonde’s reveal didn’t faze Regina; it was something she already knew after all. She had known ever since she had found her husband dead on their bed.

“The real one was stolen.” She began. “A month ago.”

The blonde’s brows shot up, clearly not privy of that information. Nodding, she crossed her arms and waited, her lips pursed as she heard.

“I want you to retrieve it.” Regina finished, infusing her words a strength she wasn’t sure it came from the anger of the theft or her loss, the one she had pretended for the sake of the vultures and gossipers. “Before the will is read.”

The blonde chuckled at that but nodded. “You will be surprised how many people ask me that.” She offered as an explanation as the silence stretched. “How much I have before that ma’am?”

The epithet sat strangely on Regina’s mind but she said nothing before she whispered in no less strength than before that she only had another month before she would be forced to go to the constable that had taken her husband’s will.

The blonde eyed her, a smirk playing on her lips.

“Come tomorrow.” She finally said, pointing at the door before giving the ring back to Regina in one fluid motion, the shadow of a caress on the back of the brunette’s hand. “Don’t knock this time.”

Regina swallowed and nodded, taking into the blonde’s sight before turning and leaving, green eyes following her as she exited the place and wandered through Storybrooke’s streets.

That night she dreamt of her, the Swan.


End file.
